Perfect Origin Arc
編}} :The arc of the 2012 revival of Kinnikuman. Set 1 year and a half from the end of the Scramble For The Throne Arc, it spans Volume 38 - 60 Story Prehistory It begins with Terryman and Geronimo going about their duties as Seigi Chojin, saving people around Japan. After Terryman rescues a child from a speeding train, he encounters Meat, who asks him to come sign the Three Chojin Factions Peace Treaty and represent the Justice Chojin in the treaty, as Kinnikuman's busy as the King of Planet Kinniku. On the day the signing of the treaty comes, Perfect Chojin Neptuneman and Devil Chojin Asuraman arrive to help sign the contract too, ending all conflicts between the factions. A few days later, at the Chojin Fan Appreciation Carnival, Harabote revealed that most of the Idol Chojin are stuck in Medical Suspension in order to recover from their wounds from their battles over the years, explaining their absence from the event and said it was lucky that Terryman got out of Suspension early so he could sign the treaty. Ominously, Terry's shoestring snaps while playing with some kids, which is then followed by several unknown assailants falling from the sky. One of the figures bears a striking resemblance to Big the Budo, which puzzles Terryman as he was killed in the Dream Tag Arc. The Budo-lookalike confirms Terryman's doubt and says he's not Big the Budo. It is soon revealed that the assailants are the Perfect Large Numbers, a group of Perfect Chojin who don't recognise the Three Chojin Factions Peace Treaty, as it was signed by Neptuneman, who they didn't recognise as the true representative of Perfect Chojin, with Neptuneman being imprisoned for falsely taking that stance. Soon after that revelation and the PLN seriously wounding Geronimo, Terryman steps in to stop the PLN, who agree to fight the Justice Chojin, namely Terryman at the moment, in a full-scale tournament, under the condition that if he loses, then the entire Justice Chojin faction will surrender unconditionally. The next day, at the Tokyo Big Egg Dome, the PLN have Terryman pick his opponent by drawing a card from Strong the Budo's hand, with the name on the card showing who he'll fight, with Terry's selection turning out to be Max Radial, the gargantuan Chojin who shredded Canadianman and Specialman on his arrival. A cutaway to Planet Kinniku reveals that the King has mysteriously disappeared, despite having many arranged meetings with royal officials. Terryman Vs Max Radial The match starts off with Terryman getting the jump on Radial, punching his face in before the introductions were done. Terryman soon gets Radial in his finishing move - The Spinning Toehold, making this match look to be very short, but Radial's boots are revealed to have suspensions that allow him to fasten and release his feet, which he demonstrates by kicking Terryman away. With Terry descending from the sky, Radial gets ready to land a Drift Tackle, but Terry avoids it and gets Radial in place for the Calf Branding, which also fails, as Radial's giant shoulder tires stopped his face from hitting the mat. Radial then manages to land a Drift Tackle, which takes the wind out of Terryman, but that doesn't worry one familiar spectator dining at a Gyuudon restaurant. With Terry seeing the massive bloody tire track on his chest, Radial reveals that's where he gets his title of 'Perfect Ripper' from, as he kills his opponents by shredding off their skin with his tires. Undaunted, Terryman goes for an Oklahoma Stampede, which Radial counters with his Radial Fin and lands another Drift Tackle, and shreds Terryman's body with the Big Radial Impact, a Canadian Backbreaker on Radial's ripping tires. Even after that, Terryman gets back up and even manages to stop Radial's charge. Meanwhile, another Justice Chojin gets ready to leave Medical Suspension. With Terryman hanging on the ropes, it doesn't seem like he'll pull through, but he points out Radial's worn out tire, which he then proceeds to land a multitude of Elbow Blows on, which not only wear down the tire even more, but also sharpens Terryman's elbow, which he uses to completely scrape off the rubber covering the tire, which then explodes. With one tire popped, Terry goes for another Calf Branding and succeeds in slamming Radial's head into the canvas. But Radial doesn't let up, knocking Terry into the air, ready to land another Drift Tackle, but Terryman counters with the Texas Condor Kick and then finishes Radial off with another trademark finisher, the Brainbuster, which knocks Radial out for long enough that Terry gets declared the winner. The Return of Kinnikuman With Radial knocked out and Terryman declared the winner, Terryman, trying to challenge the other PLN members, falls out of the ring, exhausted and wounded, but is saved by a familiar face; Kinnikuman, who came to help Terryman out despite all of his engagements and responsibilities on Planet Kinniku, which were left to his dad, Mayumi, to handle. Radial is soon awoken by the commotion between Kinnikuman and the PLN, and upon realising he lost, commits suicide according to Perfect Chojin Law, with some help from Budo. This sends Terryman into a ideological crisis, as he saw no need for Radial to kill himself, as for Justice Chojin, wrestling is a way of gaining mutual understanding of each other and not a blood sport. The PLN rebut Terryman by saying that their goal is to be the strongest, and those who lose are deemed weak and therefore must die. The PLN then fire themselves out of a giant machinegun and form 6 holes in Tokyo Dome, travelling around the world to set up Duel Rings, each one in one of the Idol Chojin's homelands of the USA (Grand Canyon), Japan (Ryōgoku Sumo Hall), Germany (Brandenburg Gate), China (Great Wall), the USSR (Red Square) and London (River Thames). The PLN did this so that once they defeat the Idol Chojin in their own homelands. their power will be known throughout the universe, and, annoyed by the lack of their appearance, declared that if they don't appear in the rings, their absence will be taken as a sign of surrender. Terryman sees no point in fighting the PLN any more, as the only outcomes of their fights are either killing their opponent or suicide, and even tries to stop Kinnikuman from fighting. Kinnikuman asks Terryman if the Idol Chojin could've ever formed if everyone were too afraid of their ideological differences to fight and bond. After assuring Terryman he'll find a way to solve this, Kinnikuman heads off to fight Perfect Fright in Sumo Hall. Terryman soon tries to head to the Grand Canyon, but 5 cloaked figures knock him out of the way and take up the other 5 holes. In the USSR, the PLN there, Turboman, gets visited by one of those cloaked figures, who turns out to be Stecasse King, and in China, the PLN there, Dalmatiman, is assaulted by Devil Chojin Black Hole. First Stage of the Tournament It soon becomes apparent that the Devil Chojin have arrived to fight the PLN. At first, Terryman's perplexed by their arrival, but with the arrival of Buffaloman at Tokyo Dome, he pieces together that Buffaloman had gotten out of Medical Suspension and knowing the others were still stuck in it, contacted his old faction to help deal with the new threat, since the Devil and Justice Chojin are still in the peace treaty. However, Buffaloman not only denies that, but also states he's a Devil Chojin again, which an accompanying Springman can attest to. Soon after that, the start of the First Stage begins with the match ups: * Stecasse King VS Turboman (USSR) * Mr Khamen VS Crushman (Germany) * Black Hole VS Dalmatiman (China) * Atlantis VS Marlinman (London) * Kinnikuman VS Peek-a-boo (Japan) * The Mountain VS Strong The Budo (USA) [[Turboman|'Turboman']]' vs. Stecase King' The first of the matches starts off in Stecasse's favour, as he had Turboman in his Devil Symphony. But Turboman breaks out of it and sets Stecasse up for a Powerbomb. Stecasse breaks out a tape from his Miracle Backpack and plays it, suddenly giving him the strength to break out of the Powerbomb and counter with a German Suplex. Turboman points out to Stecasse that, along with tapes being outdated, he's played Kinnikuman's tape, which was sorely outdated and was the reason he was beaten by Kinnikuman in his debut. Stecasse corrects Turboman and reveals the tape is actually one of Kinnikuman Zebra, which he shows by pulling off the Muscle Inferno. Stecasse reveals that over the past 7 years, he's been recording Chojin data for his new tape collection, the New Chojin Complete Works. Stecasse then dominates the entire match with his collection, using the tapes of Neptuneman & Mammothman. Terryman starts to get suspicious about this domination, thinking Turboman was letting himself get hit. With Turboman on the ropes, Stecasse decides to be coy and pick the tape of Warsman, giving Turboman his original opponent, and gets Turboman in the Palo Special. But Turboman starts to mysteriously glow. Turboman then reveals that he was letting Stecasse dominate the match so he could build up energy, which he transfers to Stecasse with his Earth Unit, which causes Stecasse to become muscular and stronger. But soon enough, Stecasse's left arm and right leg explode. Turboman soon tells him that as he's amplified Stecasse King's power and therefore the power of his "Finishers", signature moves that inflict great damage, he's also amplified the strain that comes from using them, the basis behind the Earth Crash. Still trying to fight back, Stecasse, still as Warsman, tries a Screwdriver, but his other arm violently starts to twist and snap off, leaving Stecasse helpless. Turboman gives him a chance to kill himself and save some dignity, but Stecasse King brushes it off, claiming he won't die so easily for his Lord. Turboman sets up to finish Stecasse, but asks Stecasse why he still held onto Warsman's tape, which Stecasse brushes off as a weird question, since he just happened to have it around. With his answer, Turboman crushes Stecasse with the Complete Sting, breaking him completely, making Turboman the winner. [[Crushman|'Crushman']]' vs. Mister Khamen' While Stecasse lies broken in the USSR, over at Germany, Mister Khamen has Crushman on the ropes, as with his Fang Hell, bites on Crushman's carotid artery, which he learned from his mistake of biting the shoulder, which Brocken Jr. could rip Mr Khamen off of in their previous match. Crushman tries to punch Mr Khamen off of his neck, but Khamen endures with a secret art from Ancient Egypt, Art of the Strong Face, which iron-casts Khamen's face. But Crushman just exploits the weak-point on Khamen's crown, the cobra, and with multiple Elbow Blows, gets Khamen to reveal his body so he can crush him. Khamen avoids getting crushed with another secret art, Pharaoh Bone Scattering, where he split his body into pieces to escape Crushman's Iron Glove. Khamen then traps Crushman in his finisher, the Mummy Package and gets ready to make the first Perfect Chojin mummy. While victory seems certain, Mr Khamen's cheeks swell up and burst along with his Cartouche Straw breaking, scattering pieces of metal. Crushman then reveals that he's actually a cyborg, with half of his body being steel. With Khamen disoriented, Crushman goes for a full power Iron Glove and crushes Khamen, clinching victory. [[Black Hole|'Black Hole']]' vs Dalmatiman' With 2 Devils down, Black Hole, fighting Dalmatiman in China, looks to be following them soon, as he stands helpless against Dalmatiman's kicks. But Black Hole soon counters his kicks by trapping Dalmatiman's leg in his Face Hole, slamming him into the canvas by rotating his body. Black Hole then hides in his shadow, coming out to land a Dragon Suplex and retreats back in, splitting into 8 shadows, which each spawn a Black Hole, setting up for the devastating 8 Men Black Hole Kick, which causes Dalmatiman to cough up some spit that lands on one of the Black Holes. Trying to land some acrobatic headbutts, Black Hole then gets caught in Dalmatiman's Kernel Mouth, made from concentrating all the spots on his body into a single soft blotch that opened up and caught Black Hole's neck, allowing Dalmatiman to stretch Black Hole with a Boston Crab. Black Hole escapes and goes back to Shadow Hiding. which Dalmatiman ousts by sending the black blotch to his head, which transforms it into a Doberman's head, which allows Dalmatiman to sniff out the real Black Hole, as he was marked with spit earlier that alerted Dalmatiman. With Black Hole ousted, Dalmatiman sets him up for the Mad Dog Tooth, biting into him severely in several locations. Down but not out, Black Hole goes for his Shadow Hiding, but Dalmatiman cuts it off with his Salivating Shield, a film of spit that cuts off the sunlight needed to form the shadows Black Hole travels around in. In desperation, Black Hole goes for his trademark Black Hole Absorption, but Dalmatiman counters that too by shooting off the Speckle Bomb, a mass of the spots on Dalmatiman's skin concentrated into a ball, which plugs up Black Hole's face, leaving him disoriented and desperately trying to get it out, which Dalmatiman exploits by finishing off Black Hole with the Doggy Ear Crash, biting into Black Hole's head and smashing the sides with his knees. But Black Hole, spurred on by Stecasse and Khamen's deaths, as well as remembering his mission to his Lord, breaks the Speckle Bomb in his face on an iron post, freeing it up for a new move: the Extreme Black Hole, which manages to suck up Dalmatiman even anchoring himself with his Doggy Nail. Now in the 4th Dimension, Dalmatiman tries to find a way out, which proves too easy as the dimension is connected to Black Hole, who's covered in many wounds. Dalmatiman picks a hole with a familiar shape, but this turns out to have been a trap by Black Hole, as he deliberately inflicted a bone-shaped injury on himself earlier to lure Dalmatiman to that specific wormhole, allowing Black Hole to pin point him and set him up for the final blow, a new hold called the Fourth Dimension Kill, which wins Black Hole the fight. The Devils' True Goal Dalmatiman, now defeated, tries to impale himself upon a sharpened iron post, but Black Hole gets ahead of him and decapitates him with his Red Mantle Of Death. Black Hole then reveals that by decree of his Lord. the Devil Chojin are to kill the PLN for his satisfaction, which Buffaloman expands upon as the purging of all Perfect Chojin. After this announcement, it becomes apparent that this tournament has become a war between 3 ideologies, one seeking power, one following orders and another seeking mutual understanding. [[Marlinman|'Marlinman']]' vs. Atlantis' Over at the River Thames, Atlantis has the advantage over Marlinman, but the stands at the match are quiet, as the revelation of the Devils' true goal made them lose faith in them, which Atlantis said should've been their first reaction to them. After placing Marlinman in the Bow and Arrow, Marlinman manages to escape with his Fin Saw and tries to throw Atlantis into the water with a Brain Buster, but the move is foiled by Atlantis's Saint Helen's Eruption. He then tries to finish Marlinman off with a DDT, but it doesn't quite finish the job, as Marlinman instead flops to the ring ropes like a fish and launches himself off them with a Flying Swordfish, trying to impale Atlantis with every launch. Throughout the match, Marlinman counters every throw by flopping of the canvas and even counters the Atlantis Mist with his nose and the Water Magnum '''by spitting out his buoyant fish bladder. Marlinman then tries to once again drag Atlantis into the water by cutting up a hole in the canvas and dragging him through it. After succeeding and bashing Atlantis's head in with his elbow, Marlinman then goes on to insult Robin Mask, as he was in disbelief over how he could've lost to such a weak Chojin like Atlantis. Atlantis gets so offended that he throws Marlinman with a Side Suplex, saying he'd shut anyone who insulted their fight up. After recovering, Marlinman then tries another Flying Swordfish and hits his mark, but only on an impenetrable scar on Atlantis's neck, which was a scar from his fight with Robin Mask. Atlantis then goes on to explain that over the past 7 years, he toughened this scar up as any scar on a Chojin's body is a weakpoint. Atlantis.then gets the upper hand by landing a '''Neck Cutter Drop Kick on Marlinman, dodging another Flying Swordfish and getting him into a Double Arm Suplex, but Marlinman once again escapes the hold with his Fin Saw. Atlantis still manages to lock Marlinman into his signature move, the Atlantis Driver, '''but Marlinman foils it with his '''Flying Sword Spiral, coiling up his nose and using it as a shock absorber. Marlinman then slams Atlantis into the bedrock with his Pirahna Shoot, disorienting him long enough for Marlinman to finally land his Flying Swordfish on Atlantis, impaling him from the back. The shock-wave from the impact breaks the underwater cameras broadcasting the fight, leaving the audience completely in the black over what's going on underwater. Marlinman then bursts out of the river, with Atlantis skewered on his nose, to announce his death, expecting the British crowd to cheer for his extermination of the same Chojin that once unfairly beat their idol Robin Mask. Over the hanging silence, Marlinman then starts to believe that the "inferior" humans can't believe that Marlinman can be perfect and then reject him. But once a young boy, Paul, starts to cheer for Atlantis, he comes back to life and frees himself from Marlinman's nose, but Marlinman once again pierces Atlantis's chest. Still clinging to life, Atlantis address his single fan and tells him to stop cheering for a Devil so he won't grow up badly. He then drags Marlinman into the water himself, where no one knows what's going on. After a big burst of water pops out of the river, Marlinman's head reaches the surface, which leads everyone to assume the worse. However, Atlantis surfaces as well, with Marlinman in the Tower Bridge, killing him. It's revealed through a recording by a spare camera that underwater, Marlinman was flummoxed by Atlantis's tenacity despite the fact he was going to die from blood loss. Undeterred, Atlantis decides to take Marlinman along with him in death with the Tower Bridge, leading to the present. Atlantis then shortly dies after Marlinman as predicted, ending the match in a sorrowful draw. Some of the onlookers wonder why Atlantis used the move of his worst enemy, wondering if it was out of respect. They come to the conclusion that he just needed another move to use after his best ones were foiled and didn't mind stealing one from Robin since he was a rotten Devil. [[Kinnikuman|'Kinnikuman']]' vs. Peek-a-Boo' After watching Atlantis's friends bid farewell to him without shedding a tear, and even Strong The Budo call Marlinman an embarrassment to the Large Numbers for dying, it becomes clear to Terryman and Geronimo that it will not be easy to understand what both Devils and Perfects stand for. Focus now shifts onto Kinnikuman's match against Peek-a-boo, which the announcer notes is his first fight after a year and a half break. After a brief argument with Terryman over his pace, Kinnikuman keeps on hitting Peek-a-boo with Low Kicks. Meat points out that Peek-a-boo doesn't seem to know how to counter Low-Kicks, a basic Chojin Wrestler skill. Peek-a-boo shows even more incompetence by trying an amateur Low-Kick which Kinnikuman easily counters with his shin. Kinnikuman then nails Peek-a-boo with a Mongolian Chop and a Shoulder Throw, telling Peek that the carotid artery and head are major weak points It becomes clear to Kinnikuman that Peek is just a big baby with next to no combat skills. Upon hearing this, Peek-a-boo throws a massive temper tantrum, which causes the audience to turn against Kinnikuman, telling him to comfort Peek-a-boo. Meanwhile, Budo mentions that while Peek-a-boo really is a big baby, Kinnikuman will soon enough learn why he's called "Perfect Fright". Soon enough, Peek-a-boo's face opens up to show a baby's face, and he locks Kinnikuman into a sleeper hold, a skilful move that Peek shouldn't know. Kinnikuman escapes it, but Peek slams Kinnikuman with a hard German Suplex. Second Stage of the Tournament (More to Come) 'References' 61fPKnfU8ws Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs Category:Matches